borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toil and Trouble/Transcript
Accepting the mission Mordecai: Vault Hunter... you're all we got left. Jack killed Roland. He killed Bloodwing. But he is NOT gonna kill Lilith. Jack still needs time to charge the Vault Key – you just need to find out where this Warrior is buried. There's only one place on Pandora that'd have that kinda info: the Hyperion Info Stockade. Get there. Mission :(Mission objectives update: Go to Eridium Blight) Handsome Jack: People of Pandora... my daughter is dead. Murdered. By the Vault Hunter. So I've decided, I'm rescinding the bounty on the Vault Hunter. If you should kill that child-murdering sonofabitch before I do, I will find you. And you will regret denying me my vengeance. :(Reaching Eridium Blight) Mordecai: Welcome to the Eridium Blight. Before Hyperion, this place was... heh, well, still a craphole, but it wasn't THIS bad. :(Mission objectives update: Head to Arid Nexus) :(Approaching the Arid Nexus - Boneyard map connection) Hyperion: Intruders detected. Locking path to Info Stockade. Mordecai: Dammit! Jack doesn't want us getting close to him. Brick, you got a plan to get to the Stockade? Brick: Blow stuff up, that's my plan. Vault Hunter: get to Sawtooth Cauldron. :(Mission objectives update: Find Sawtooth Cauldron) Brick: My boys can blast open the path to the Info Stockade, but they'll need some better firepower. You're gonna steal some explosives for 'em. :(Reaching Sawtooth Cauldron) Brick: To get to where Sawtooth bandits are keepin' the bombs, you gotta go through Guano Grotto. You'll have to push through a buttload of Sawteeth, but hell – wouldn't be any fun otherwise, right? :(Mission objectives update: Enter Smoking Guano Grotto, Ascend Inferno Tower) Brick: My Slabs have been fightin' the Sawteeth for years. These bastards handed dozens of Vault Hunters to Jack once the pay got good enough. You kill 'em all, Vault Hunter. And you smile while you do it. :(Entering Smoking Guano Grotto) Brick: You've gotta steal some Y-94 Odomo charges if you wanna get into the Info Stockade and find the Warrior. Take the elevator to get to where they store 'em. :(Calling the Buzzard Nest elevator) Mortar: Aww, look, everybody! It's a witty-bitty Slab tryin' ta use our elevator! GET 'EM! :(Mission objectives update: Kill Ambush Commanders 0/4) :(Eliminating Ambush Commanders) Brick: Hrmmm – looks like the elevator's not moving. You gotta piss Mortar off so he'll take the elevator down... The Boombringer! Mortar's prized buzzard – go find it. :(Mission objectives update: Enter Main Street Reservoir, Find buzzard hangars) :(Entering Main Street Reservoir) Brick: Ahhhhh, this takes me back. Last time I was here, I had Tiny Tina ridin' piggyback, right, throwin' grenades at the Sawteeth while I punched 'em into red mist. The looks on their faces – ahahahahah! Ohh, I have killed a lot of people. :(Mission objectives update: Enter Cramfist's Foundry) Handsome Jack: Hey, do me a favor. You think about how all of Roland's training, all his experience counted for nothing once he met me. And ask yourself, if I could kill the wise leader of the Crimson Raiders without breaking a sweat, how hard will it be to kill a psychotic bandit king and a drunken frickin' sniper? Lilith: Unghhh... I can feel this thing around my neck sapping me dry. Promise me – so long as there's a bullet left in your gun, promise me you'll make Jack pay! :(Entering Cramfist's Foundry) Handsome Jack: I wanna be clear about something. This isn't about Pandora anymore. It's about you... and me. I can never replace what you took from me. But murdering your Vault Hunter pals? Destroying that flying city? Hell – that's a start. :(Mission objectives update: Find buzzard hangars) Brick: There's nothin Mortar loves more than his buzzard, Boombringer. If you destroy it, he'll be so pissed he'll have to ride the elevator down to take revenge on ya. :(Opening the Boombringer's hangar) :(Mission objectives update: Optional: Scare Mortar and look like a badass) Brick: Blast Boombringer to bits. Mortar won't be happy to see his buzzard go up in smoke, so he'll take the elevator down to fight ya. :(Mission objectives update: Destroy Boombringer) Brick: Oh, and after you blast Boombringer, don't look at the explosion – just walk away from it! You'll look like such a badass. :(Destroying Boombringer) Mortar: That Slab just blew up my buzzard without even lookin' at the explosion! But I – I ain't scared – I'm comin' down and YOU'RE GONNA DIE! ::or Mortar: Boombringer! NO! That's it, Slab – I'm comin' down there and YOU are find out what it's like to eat your own throat! Brick: Sounds like you can take the elevator now. Feel free to kill Mortar on your way up. :(Mission objectives update: Optional: Kill Mortar) :(Approaching the Buzzard Nest elevator) Mortar: I want that Slab's head in my digestive tract! :(Killing Mortar) Brick: Ahh. You really are the best Slab ever. :(Ascending the Inferno Tower and reaching The Buzzard Nest) Brick: My boys are gonna come in and steal the explosives, but the skies gotta be clear first. Take out those buzzards. :(Mission objectives update: Destroy buzzards 0/5) :(Eliminating bandits) Brick: Man, why don't these guys just give up? You already killed their boss! Idiots. Brick: Cool. Now mark those crates for pickup and my boys'll come get 'em. They'll need those charges to blast open the path to the Info Stockade. (Mission objectives update: Steal Odomo crates 0/4) :(Marking the crates) Brick: My boys are comin' in! Brick: My boys are goin' in! Brick: Got some Slabs headin' in for pickup! Brick: Watch your head! Slabs comin' in! :(Collecting all of the crates) Brick: Well done! Just jump off the east end of the tower if you wanna get back to the fast-travel station in the quickest and badassest way possible. :(Jumping from The Buzzard Nest) Brick: Slab, did you – did you just jump off The Buzzard's Nest?! God DAMN you make me proud! :(Approaching the Arid Nexus - Boneyard map connection) Brick: Keep your head down, Slab – my boys are startin' their run! Brick: That ought to do it – the way to the Info Stockade is open. Get in there, and find out where Jack's got Lilith and the Warrior. While you're doin' that, I'm gonna pay a visit to a Hyperion outpost – see if I can't steal some heavy armor for our final assault on Jack. :(Entering Arid Nexus - Boneyard) :(Mission objectives update: TURN IN!) Category:Transcripts